Love is a pain
by Mikan787
Summary: Hibari Kyoya decides to relieve his boredom by visiting a school specialised in training their students into professional fighters. There he meets a girl who makes him experience a lot of unwanted feelings.


**A/N: New story! Well... kinda. Uwa! this story has been in my brain like forever now and I'm so happy that I finally got the motivation to write it! So this story is NOT related to my previous fanfic 'Memories of Hibari Kyoya' I'm using the same OC but that's about it. I just thought it'd be fun to write. This is a completely different setting where Hibari and my OC have never met before so... yeah.**

 **Also sorry if the way I wrote this confused anyone. I was going for Hibari's POV but in third person sorta thing because first person is so informal and I've been told my writing is to informal so I've been trying to make my writing sound more professional. Just know when I write 'he' that's most likely Hibari unless there's like another male character and I feel like I need to use 'he' for them. If it confuses anyone just tell me and I'll change it and put more of his name in.**

 **Anyway... This story is set about a year before the main series... and here we go!**

* * *

 **Encounters are a pain**

Hibari Kyoya found himself aimlessly staring out the window of the reception room, which he had claimed for the use of the disciplinary committee when he became the chairman. It had been unsurprisingly easy for him to overthrow the previous chairman as he was nothing but a weak herbivore in his eyes but for some reason some of the weaklings he had beaten up decided to become his followers. It had unnerved him a little at first, due to the sheer number of them, but if they were willing to blindly follow him and heed his every order no matter what, that was no skin off his back. After all it is in the nature of the weak to follow others as it is in the strong to lead.

But now he was completely and utterly bored to death. All the jobs he had deemed unimportant or plain boring had been left to the disciplinary committee members and all the paperwork he need to do had been completed. Even patrolling could not hope to relieve him of this boredom since everyone in Namimori was now deathly scared of him and didn't dare to break any of the rules he had set into place. Of course he was pleased at the results of his intimidation on people but that also meant that there were no one for him to beat up.

*Knock* *Knock*

At the sound of knocking, he turned his head towards the door and gave the person on the other side the signal to open the door. "Enter."

The person who had slid open the door and entered the room was none other than Kusakabe Tetsuya the vice captain of the disciplinary committee. He was holding a small stack of paper, which he assumed was for him but he waited for Kusakabe to speak.

"Good afternoon chairman. Sorry to bother you but these papers need your stamp of approval." Kusakabe handed the papers to him.

"Is that all?" He takes the papers from Kusakabe and questions him with a bit of annoyance, which his vice captain did not fail to catch.

"Is something the matter?" Kusakabe asks as he notices the annoyance in what it usually a monotone voice.

He received a glare as a response. "Want me to bite you to death?"

"N-Not at all!" Kusakabe backed away in fear and went to leave the room until he heard the sound of Hibari getting up from his chair.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kusakabe asks, surprised at his sudden actions.

"None of your business." He answers coldly.

"What about the papers?!" Kusakabe asked, worriedly staring at the abandoned stack of paper on the desk.

"I'll do them later." He responds, they only needed to be stamped anyway but he was not in the mood right now.

"But it has to be done by tomorrow!"

That piece of information caused him to pause but not for long. "Then you do them, I'm going to bite some herbivores to death."

"Eh?! Did something happen?"

"No, I just have the urge to beat some people up."

"You can't beat people up for no reason!" Kusakabe tried to stop him with reason, which was a bad move.

"Are you trying to order me around?" He gave Kusakabe a death glare whilst emitting a very dark aura.

"Absolutely not!" Kusakabe immediately denied the thought. "But maybe you should try beating up someone who doesn't live in Namimori." He tried to reason once more although this time he chose his words carefully, which actually worked and peaked his interest.

"Did you have a place in mind?"

"Well…" Kusakabe went into deep thought, as he hadn't really expected the question and he did not want to disappoint the chairman with his answer. It didn't take long before something hit him. "What about Hyorin? I've heard rumours that there is a school there that trains their students to become professional fighters."

He perked up at the word fight. "Where is this town?"

"It's the next town over."

"Interesting…" He manoeuvres around Kusakabe and exits the room and heads to find the so-called fighting school.

* * *

The town that Kusakabe informed him of had been closer to Namimori than he thought, it had only taken him about five minutes by motorcycle. The trouble now was locating the school. You'd think a school specializing in training professional fighters would be easy to notice, although the town wasn't helping his search much.

Hyorin, he found, was a very shady town. The moment he entered the town, he instantly felt the tense atmosphere given off by the people around. Everyone had their guard up as if they were expecting to be attacked at any moment, suspecting everyone around them, especially him, since he wasn't from around here. He had to admit that this town gave off a true feeling of kill or be killed and he liked it, but they were all still weaklings to him. None of them gave off a presence strong enough to intimidate him and that was enough proof that they were weaker than him.

He left his motorcycle at the town separating Hyorin and Namimori, which oddly was not affected by Hyorin whatsoever. No one from this town went into Hyorin and no one in Hyorin went in this town. No one even glanced into the other town; it was like they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence. It was very strange but that does explain why he hadn't heard anything about Hyorin before when it was in walking distance.

He proceeded to walk through Hyorin in search for the fighting school but he wasn't having much luck. He had been walking around for a while but he hadn't spotted a school yet, he was starting to think that there wasn't even one school in this seedy town. Deciding it was not worth the effort, he turned back and headed back the way he came from.

On the way back there were fewer stares and glares from people he walked past but before he could exit the town, a person appeared in front of him and they weren't alone. Soon he found himself surrounded by seven people on all sides.

"I haven't seen you around here." The one in front of him states.

"You didn't expect to waltz in here and leave unharmed did you?" He hears one of the ones behind him say.

"Che, herbivores." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"What did you say?" The one in front starts to close in on him but before they got too close, he took out his tonfa and hit him straight across the face.

"Why you! Get him!"

They all got out their weapons and charged at him all at once but even so, they were still no match for him and he quickly disposed of them. He had to admit they were stronger than the herbivores in his town but they still bored him as well so he continued to leave, until something caught his eye. One of the people he had beaten up he noticed was wearing a uniform. He hadn't paid much mind to it before as it was all black and looked more like a bartender uniform than a school uniform but then he saw an emblem. It looked like a school emblem and was positioned on the chest like a school emblem so he decided to check for sure. He had taken time out of his day, though boring day but time was still time and he'd be damned if he found that he had wasted his time.

He picked the person up by the collar and shook him awake. After a couple of hard shakes, the person slowly regained consciousness and the face warped into one filled with terror as they were greeted with a tonfa.

"Hii! Please don't kill me!" They cried out in fear.

"What school do you go to?" He asked, ignoring the person's cry.

"H-Huh?"

"I'm not going to repeat it again. What school do you go to?" He tightened his grip on their collar and brought his tonfa closer.

"H-Hyorin Middle School!"

"Tell me how to get there."

"J-just keep g-going straight and y-you'll see it!"

"Che, so I didn't go deep enough." He dropped the person ungraciously on the ground then gave him one last glare. "You better not be lying."

The person shook his head vigorously and continued to do so even after he had turned around and started walking away.

* * *

Just like the person said, he continued going straight and at the very end was a building with a plaque that read _'Hyorin Middle School'_.

 _'So it does exist.'_ He thought as he entered through the unlocked front gates.

He was soon welcomed by the students of the school, who had positioned themselves in front of him, blocking his way into the school. None of them stood behind him this time though. The students seemed a little more civilised than the people outside.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I have no obligation to tell you."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of them was able to keep their calm and tell him.

"Don't order me around." He took out his tonfa and hit him.

The attack didn't connect completely but the impact was still strong enough to make the person stumble back.

"So that's how you want to play it." They took out their weapons and lunged at him. "That's just fine by me."

The fight had lasted longer than any of the fights he had gotten into recently but it still didn't pass the one-minute mark.

The others around him watched in shock as their friend was on the ground coughing up blood whilst he remained unscratched. None of them made a move to attack him, though it was a smart thing to do, the cowardly behaviour irked him more than the idiots who attack him with no thought.

"Bring out your leader." He orders them.

"Hah? Why should we listen to-"

He didn't give the person the time to finish his question and whacked him with his tonfa.

"Bring out your leader _now_." He repeated and made sure to put the emphasis on the time word 'now'.

One of them quickly ran inside. They were in there for a while until the doors finally reopened and he saw them dragging someone out with them. To his surprise, it was a girl and she didn't look dangerous at all, in fact, she'd be one of the ones to be protected. She chest length light pink hair that matches her eyes and she was wearing a normal school uniform although like everyone else it was all black. The vest, skirt, shoes and ribbon she seemed to have used to tie a ponytail on the left side of her head. The only white on her was her long sleeved shirt, which covers half her hands and thigh high socks. Now that he had time to inspect her, he found she had so many uniform violations that made him want to hit her innocent looking face.

 _'Wait… What am I thinking?'_ He thought, this wasn't even his school and now that he looked at the others, they were much worse, he didn't have time to waste on this herbivore.

"I thought I told you to bring out your leader." Dark aura was starting to spill out of him.

"I-I did."

"Where is he then?"

"Right here." The girl was pushed forward toward him.

He just stood there and stared at her. What were these herbivores trying to pull by using this girl? They couldn't possibly think that…

"I thought I told you not to drag me into your stupid problems." The girl spoke up and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… but-"

"I'm leaving." The girl turns to leave.

"Wait! You're the only one left!" They all tried desperately to stop her from leaving, which only confused him.

"You have to talk to this guy!"

 _'Why are they so desperate on making her stay?'_ Then it hit him.

"…You're the leader of this school?" He asks doubtfully.

The girl turns around to face him for the first time. "Is that what these idiots told you?" She looks back and glares at them.

"Well are you?" He asks again as she wasn't denying it.

The girl sighs but answers his question this time "Well… right now… yeah."

"So you are?" He asks to make sure taking into account the really dodgy answer she gave him.

"Technically… yes."

"Then fight me." He decided to believe her and challenges her to a fight, which was what he came here to do.

"Hah?" The girl tilts her head.

"I said fight me." He readies his tonfa in front of him.

"…But I don't really like fighting."

What was this girl saying? Doesn't she go to this school, which was a school designed for fighting? At this point his patience had just about run out, so even with her saying that, he still lunged forward and swung his tonfa at her. To his surprise she dodges his attack by jumping back. Annoyed that he missed her, he tried swinging at her again only to have her dodge again but by side stepping to the side this time. Getting more annoyed that his attacks weren't hitting, he continued his assault at a stronger and faster rate, though it proved useless as she continued to barely dodge his every attack. This lasted until he brought his tonfa back and swung it at her so far that she had to jump back to dodge.

"Uwaa… that was close." The girl mumbles as she watches a few strands of her hair fly off with the wind.

"Fight me seriously." He demands, now knowing that she was actually beyond a capable fighter.

"Do I have to?" The girl asks in a bothered tone that completely pissed him off.

"I'll destroy your school if you don't." He decides to threaten her into fighting.

"Ehh… no way! Maya will kill me if you do that!" His threat seemed to have worked but who was this Maya girl that seemed to scare her so much, was she that much stronger than her?

 _'Interesting.'_ He thought as he pictured people stronger than this girl.

"Fine, I guess I've got no choice." The girl finally gave in then turned to the people around her. "You guys better leave, it's about to get dangerous here." She warns them before getting a katana out.

They all heeded her warning and quickly scurried inside the building.

 _'So she was hiding weapons on her…"_ He thought absentmindedly as he watched her getting her katana out from somewhere that was beyond him, but this action got his blood pumping. Finally he was about to have a decent fight.

When she had completely unsheathed her sword, she swung it down front of her to test the sharpness before getting into a battle position. She held the sword with her right hand bringing it to her left side with the blade turned in front of her chest and positions her right leg forward whilst her left was behind her, ready to use to push herself forward with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them back up, her eyes no longer held any innocence instead they turned into cold ones that looked like they had fought many fights before. There was quite an impressive amount of pressure around her, which gave him chills. It was like she was a completely different person.

"Let's do this." He hears the girl say before she suddenly appeared right in front of him. She had spun her sword around in her hand so that it was pointed out away from her ready to be swung across at him. She did just that and swung her sword at him. Although he was caught off guard, she was able to bring a tonfa in front of him to guard himself, but he soon found one wasn't good enough as it was smacked out of the way, leaving him wide open to take the kick she had followed up her swing with.

The kick hit him straight across the face, causing him to slide backwards but he stood his ground.

"Hmph, so you can fight." He remarks and wiped the blood dripping down his lip.

"I never said I couldn't, I just don't particularly like fighting."

"You're a strange herbivore."

"Herbivore?" The girl repeated and tilted her head in confusion.

He didn't give her long to think about his words though and charged at her. He attacked her the same way as before, only this time he released the spikes on his tonfa. The girl repeated her movements from before as well but unlike before, her dodge wasn't good enough and a spike slashed her across the cheek. Seeing that she wasn't able to dodge his attack completely, she started to use her sword to block some of his attacks but that wasn't all that changed. Instead of just dodging like before, she also attacked him at every opportunity she got.

During this fight he was able to figure out that in terms of strength he was superior but in terms of speed she was superior. Both of those factors seemed to have balanced each other out as he had taken more attacks than the girl but in return her wounds were heavier than his.

They finally separated and eyeing each other from opposite sides, both of them were breathing quite heavily.

"You're better than I thought." He tells the girl and he meant it, seriously she was the perfect example of the saying of 'you can't judge a book by its cover'.

"You too." The girl responds with a little less sincerity since she hadn't underestimated him to the degree that he had for her.

"I'm enjoying biting you to death." He smirked and readied himself for another round.

"You say some weird things." The girl laughs a little and his heart skips a beat.

 _'What was…'_ He began to ponder over his reaction but was made to stop when the girl decided to go for an attack and be the one to break the ceasefire. She lunged at him and their weapons clashed.

"But I'll admit I'm actually enjoying fighting you." The girl says with a smile and his heart skips a beat again.

He decided not to over think it this time and reaches the conclusion that he was enjoying this fight with her since he hadn't had a decent fight in a while. It definitely wasn't caused the girl herself. Sure she was what would be considered good looking, she has good fighting skills and her smile was nice…

What the hell was he thinking, it couldn't be that… he possibly… like… her?

 _"No that's impossible!'_ The voice in his mind yelled out.

Whilst he was having an internal conflict, he wasn't paying much attention to the fight and paid the price.

Before he could comprehend what had happened, he was spurting out blood from his chest.

Luckily the girl had used the back of her katana to cut him otherwise he would be dead now. But he wasn't and stood his ground, not wanting to show any more weakness than he already did.

"Are you alright?!" The girl shouted at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He responds before actually inspecting the cut, it wasn't as deep as he first anticipated. "Besides why do you care? You're the one who cut me."

"Oh right…haha…" The girl says with a sheepish smile and scratches her cheek.

Okay, there was no way he could ever like this weirdo.

Upon accepting this, he goes back to his original thought process. Biting this girl to death.

* * *

The fight continued for a few good hours. He had managed to land a few hard hits on her including a direct blow to the gut and she had also managed to land some deep cuts on him.

All in all they were now in tatters, bleeding from all sorts of places but neither was showing any signs of giving up.

"Haa... haa… Just… go down… already…" The girl tells him in between breaths.

"Haa… you…first…" He fires back tiredly.

"Normally… I would… but I really don't want to..." The girl says, trying to regain her breath.

He used this to regain his breath as well but it wasn't working very well. He was absolutely exhausted from his wounds, a normal person would've definitely fainted an hour or two ago. This could be said for the girl standing in front of him as well but same as him, she wasn't a normal person either. But in all seriousness

"Let's finish this." He proposes and gets ready for his final attack. She seemed to have gotten what he was planning and prepares for her final attack as well.

They lunged at each other and clashed for the final time, each ending up in the other's previous spot afterwards.

Neither of them moved until the girl decides to break the silence.

"I guess it's my loss. A-ah I really wanted to win too." Right after saying this she collapses on the ground, unconscious.

Not soon after a huge amount of blood spurted from his shoulder and he collapsed to his knees. "Che."

He stayed on the ground for a while, waiting to regain the feeling in his legs. He slowly got up when he was sure he could stand but soon felt the excruciating pain that was numbed before. He didn't let that stop him though and continued to get up and stand.

Once he was on his feet, he looked towards the motionless body of the girl in front of him. He started walking towards to get a closer look at the extent of the damage. Pain shot him in a different place when he got a full view of her lying on her side covered in injuries but shook it off as soon as it came.

 _'Why should I feel bad, she did the exact same to me.'_ He reminded himself.

He looked up at the school building and watched as the people who were watching from the window hide when they saw him look at their direction. It was clear that none of them were going to come down and help her.

"This is why I hate herbivores." He muttered and turned back to the girl.

Something inside him told him that he couldn't just abandon her here, she might die if her injuries weren't treated soon.

 _'It would be a waste if she died now.'_ He thought and with that he picked her up, ignoring the extreme pain coursing through him by the action.

Fortunately she was still breathing but of course he had expected that of her. He shifted her to a position that caused him the least amount of pain and headed back to Namimori to check them both into the hospital there.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok... so I've been sort of lazy in naming the characters and yeah... sorry. I'm going to add more characters in soon, it's all in my brain so now all I gotta do is put it into words haha...ha...I have so many unfinished things... Anyway.** **I hope that you guys liked it :)**


End file.
